I'm Your Mom
by JadedAngelisRising
Summary: Seventeen year old Emma Swan, and twenty-two year old Regina Mills have found themselves in a precarious situation. And the only solution, ends up breaking them both. AU, SwanQueen.


**_{A/N: Hello everyone, I know it's been quite a while since we've last seen each other. And here's the reason. I've lost my muse for my long running Multi-chapter fics. I promise you, that as soon as inspiration strikes again, I will crank out new chspters! Until then, I'm on oneshot "duty" as in. I will be writing one shots and short stories until my muses come back!_**

**_In this oneshot, the title is "I'm your mom." Now, this is based in a AU Once Upon A Time universe. You'll see! I hope you like it. Love ya, ~Jaded/V}_**

* * *

Positive. The one test Emma Swan wanted to fail, and it was positive! Here she was, seventeen and royally screwed. She knew no one would believe her when she told them who the "father" was. She also knew she wasn't ready... Not nearly mature enough.

Her mother and father would be furious with her, after all they had done to try and dissuade her from "that kind of life," it had happened anyway. Regina... Oh gods, Regina would hate her, she would be absolutely appalled that their magic could do such a thing.

"I'm pregnant," the young and very scared girl tested out the words, and they sounded all wrong. She shouldn't even be thinking about things like this, much less living it. She was in tears again before she could stop herself, as she called Regina. "Please pick up, c'mon."

After seven or right rings, the connection finally clicked and Emma heard Regina's heavenly voice. "Hello, Dear. I was wondering when I would hear from you." Regina Mills, twenty-two and Emma's perfect match. She only wished they could stay this happy, but Emma knew she had to tell her.

"Yeah, I've been kinda MIA lately, sorry about that. Can we meet somewhere? Granny's maybe? It's important." She knew her tone must be chilling Regina to the core but she couldn't find it in her to make light of the situation. "Yes, of course," the worry laced through Regina's voice nearly made her sob. "I'll be there in five minutes. And Emma, I love you."

Emma merely managed a strangled 'I love you too' before hanging up, and walking into Granny's where she had been anxiously pacing the sidewalk. She settled into a booth, rejecting Ruby's offer for her usual caramel apple latte. Her left knee bounced, and her fingers tapped nervously, until she heard the bell above the door chime. She knew who it was, and went deathly still.

Regina walked over, her heels clicking quickly with each step. She slid in, and settled across from Emma, her gaze finding Emma's wary one. "What's gotten you so worked up today, Dear?" Emma let out a tiny whimper, but cleared her throat, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "Regina... I, our magic. It... Did something." Regina merely chuckled, as she was used to Emma's wide eyed fascination in their shared magic.

"Yes, that's usually what happens when we're together, what happened this time?" Emma fidgeted, trying to stay calm, but feeling the acidic bile rising in her throat, threatening to make her sick. "It, Uhh.. We, well..." Emma continued to stumble with her explanation, terrified of the outcome of this conversation. "Emma, what is it? You're scaring me."

It was very unnatural for Regina to ever admit to being scared, and Emma knew she needed to just get this over with. "Regina, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Regina paled, until she matched Emma's skin tone perfectly, the both of them staring at each other with teary eyes. "And, you're sure about this?" Emma nodded in confirmation, her body now shaking with the force it was taking to control her tears.

"Confirmed this morning, look I know this isn't what either of us wanted right now." Emma cut herself off, not sure where to take that sentence. Regina was still just staring, eyes wide and pale skin, threatening to make Emma break down. "Please say something." Shaking herself out of her daze, Regina nodded a bit. "Yes, this was unplanned, and certainly not the most opportune time, but we can handle this. I'll support you either way."

Emma took a deep, shuddering breath, merely trying to calm her thundering heart. "I-I'm not ready to be a mother, Regina." Admitting it out loud, hurt worse than Emma could have ever imagined. Regina glanced at her, her eyes blazing with stifled fear and a hint a fury, at the thought that Emma could really abort their child. "Should I arrange, for the procedure then?"

Emma began shaking her head violently, her arms immediately wrapping around her still slim waist. "No, I could... I couldn't ever do that." Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't completely relieved in that moment. Then, Emma sighed loudly, "But I really can't be a mother now, and my parents can't find out about this! They're only okay with us because you're the Mayor and I promised we were being careful."

Regina began to laugh bitterly, leave it to Snow White to once again, ruin her happy ending. "I suppose we should set a plan then." Emma nodded, her eyes glazing over with fresh tears again, she couldn't think of any solution that left everyone happy, she would have to give up this baby. And possibly Regina too. "We can't keep the baby, Regina... It's impossible. And we have to put a powerful glamor on me, until the baby is born."

Regina recoiled from Emma quickly, was she suggesting they just give away their magical child? That could never happen, and Regina knew it, however she wouldn't propose her plan until further into the pregnancy. "Yes... I suppose, that is the correct thing to do." Emma could tell Regina didn't like the idea, anymore than she did. Still, it was the only option.

"I know, you don't like it... Neither do I, but I can't Regina. I can't do this." Regina quickly moved over to the other side of the booth, wrapping Emma up in her arms. Emma was crying, faintly, but Regina could tell. She gently rubbed the younger girls back, trying to soothe her. "Hush now, Emma. It will all be okay." Emma nearly crawled into Regina's lap, just crying herself out, it was only noon, but this had been the longest day of the young teens' life.

* * *

Months had gone by, Emma was now showing, quite well. However, the glamor came in handy, keeping the pregnancy under wraps. Emma spent as much time at Regina's as possible though, somehow still worried that her parents would know. "What are we going to do?" Regina had become quite accustomed to this question, as it seemed to spill from the teens mouth on a daily basis now. At seven months pregnant, Emma was now miserable with worry over this whole ordeal.

"I have a plan, Dear. You have to be willing to trust me though, okay?" Emma nodded slowly, concern furrowing her brow as she watched Regina. "I could take the baby, just for a while, until you're old enough and ready. We could go away for a while." Emma whimpered quietly, the thought of losing Regina's presence -no matter how briefly- scared her, and made her feel alone. "How long is "a while", Regina?" She watched quietly as Regina internally waged war with her mind, until finally, the older woman sighed heavily.

"Just a year, or two. Maybe not even, I just want to give you a chance to grow up." Emma began to cry then, hysterically, sobs tearing up her throat. "I-I can't! Not that long away from you." Regina offered a whimper of her own, nodding as she pulled Emma close trying to comfort her. "I know, Em. I know. But you need the time, it'll fly by. I promise." Even though she was furiously shaking her head no, Emma knew this was the only way. "O-okay, but you have to promise me you'll come back." She caught Regina's gaze then, and the older woman simply nodded.

Emma then went back to her thoughts, withdrawing from real life, if only for a little while. Regina knew it was best to leave Emma to her thoughts for now, as she had her own plans to make now. She would be spending at least a year away from her True Love, knowing exactly where she was, and how to get to her... But knowing she can't. Not just yet. She truly meant what she said, she intended to give Emma a chance to grow up a bit before springing a baby on her again.

Regina absentmindedly rubbed Emma's belly, her thoughts swimming a mile a minute. She was trying to understand how this whole thing would work. Would she take the baby to Boston for a while? Or perhaps, Portland? Or even New York. She was terrified of pulling the single mother gig, even if it was only temporary, she knew this baby would need both she and Emma in it's life eventually.

* * *

The day Emma's water broke, was the start of a long weekend, that she had told her parents she was spending with Regina. She knew they didn't necessarily like it, but they loved her and would come to understand eventually. When Regina rushed Emma to the hospital, she had to threaten Whale with magic to keep him from calling Emma's parents. Emma, who had been fairly calm through this whole pregnancy, finally began to break, hysterical sobs forcing their way out of her body in rapid-fire hitches.

It took Regina, quite some time to calm her down enough to even begin to listen to Whale. "Alright, Emma. Now, with each contraction I'm going to need you to bear down and push as hard as you can alright?" Emma nodded numbly, but inside she was screaming, she knew what came next for her after she and the baby were no longer connected. And she just wanted one more day... However her body had other plans.

She kept a tight grip on Regina's hand, moaning and occasionally crying out in pain. Each contraction -each push-, felt like she was coming closer and closer to the end of her happy life. And when that ended, she would be thrust head first into a dark and scary world, unrecognized by her still slightly naive eyes. This had been going on for hours now, and Emma wasn't sure she could take much more. She began to writhe in pain, crying as she clawed at any part of Regina she could reach. Begging the older woman to make the pain end.

Sweat covered her body, her head pounded, her belly was tight and painful with never ending and overlapping contractions. Every muscle in her body screamed for this madness to stop, even as she continued to push now screaming with each painful stretching of her most delicate skin. Regina tried once more, to calm her hysterical girlfriend, but it was no use, Emma was too far gone lost to the pain. When she let out a particularly shrill scream, Whale nodded enthusiastically. "Good, the head has crowned, just a few more big pushes Emma"

Exhaustion didn't even begin to cover what Emma was feeling, every inch of her body hurt, she was over exerting herself, and she was pretty sure she would never again recognize her vagina in it's new state. Writhing, and whimpering from the extreme pain, Emma tried to focus, pushing extremely hard once. Regina nodded encouragingly but didn't speak, Whale held the baby's shoulders giving a gentle tug with each push now.

Emma was ready to pass out, but she summoned her last bit of strength, and pushed as hard as she possibly could. She felt it, the moment she and the baby were finally two separate beings. The umbilical cord cut, Whale was about to set the squalling baby on Emma's chest when she began to cry again and shake her head. Whale looking confused, turned to Regina who held her arms out for the squirming pink newborn.  
"Emma's decided not to... Have contact with the baby. Perhaps it should stay in the nursery for the duration of it's stay here."

Whale nodded in understanding, as he passed the baby to Regina, who strolled out of the room with the newborn wrapped up in a gender neutral blanket, to take it to the nursery. Leaving behind a broken, hysterical Emma, Regina quickly dropped the baby off at the nursery, simply siting it's name as "Baby Mills" for now. She took one last look at the baby, their baby, the one Emma and Regina had created together before heading back to Emma's room.

When she arrived back, Emma was curled up as best as she possibly could be considering the extreme pain, still crying quietly into her pillow. Regina honestly didn't know what to do for the broken teen. So, she simply removed her glamor, used magic to remove any changed appearances from the pregnancy, and sat beside her as she cried. She didn't mention the baby, or that it would need a name, or that Regina planned on leaving Monday morning, the day after both Emma and the baby were discharged. Emma didn't need all that right now, what she needed was some extreme comfort... And Regina was fresh out of ideas.

* * *

Sunday morning came all too quickly for Emma, it meant she had to go back to her parents' house, because the baby would be going home with Regina. As she was putting her clothes back on, she noticed with a hint of sadness that they fit perfectly again. Regina had even removed her "post-baby-belly" meaning, she didn't even have that as a reminder. She wished she had something, no matter how small to hold onto, until she could see Regina and their baby again.

A pacifier, that had "Mills" written on it, was settled on the table by the bed. Emma assumed Regina had left it there in one of her tired hazes over the last few days. She picked it up, gently tucking it into the pocket of her hoodie, nearly crying again when her fingers also met a sonogram photo of their baby. Pulling it gently from her pocket, she tried to reconcile this fuzzy black and white image, with what she had seen fleetingly over a blue curtain three days ago. She couldn't.

Emma didn't know anything about the baby, not what it looked like, or it's name, or even it's gender. She and Regina agreed that was best for now. Emma probably wouldn't even be able to pick her baby out of the lineup in the nursery even if she wanted to. And that saddened her, but it also made her determined, she would finish high school as quickly as possible, get a job, so Regina could bring their baby back sooner. So they could be a family before Emma had missed all the "firsts".

Regina appeared in the doorway then, neutral colored car seat, with nameless, faceless, genderless baby in tow beside her. She purposely faced the car seat away from Emma, so she couldn't peek. "We should be going now, long weekend or not, your mother expects you home at noon." Emma groaned, realizing how stupid this sounded. She had just, had a baby! A baby she couldn't meet for now, a baby who would be gone by tomorrow night, off to start it's life without Emma.

Nodding, Emma did a quick sweep of the room, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She was made to be wheeled out of the hospital, to Regina's car, after that though she was free. And while she was sore, she could manage. She sat, eerily silent and still as stone in the passenger seat, while Regina made sure the baby was safely buckled in. Then, Regina got in, started the car and drove away from the hospital, from the last piece of her old life Emma had left.

Dropping Emma off at her parents' house, Regina felt a sense of finality, of regret and pain. She had caused this whole thing, she had put Emma through all of this. And now she was going to take their precious baby from Emma, and leave her here to wallow in the miseries of the last nine months. What kind of person would do that? She would, she thought, as Emma got out of the car and walked to the front door. Regina hadn't failed to notice the pacifier in Emma's pocket, or the sonogram. So, just to be on the safe side, she had slipped a picture of herself and the happy faced newborn in there too, for Emma to discover later.

Emma crashed through the door of her parents' house, at precisely 11:59am. Feeling like a bigger wreck than she had all weekend, but her Mother was waiting in the living room for her, and she had to act like it had just been a normal non-life changing weekend. "Did you enjoy yourself?" This was always her mother's first question, and Emma had always assumed it was to assess wether or not Regina and Emma had, had sex while Emma was with her.

Little late on that one, mom. Emma thought as she repositioned herself on the couch trying to get comfortable, while also trying to further hide the pacifier and sonogram. "Yes, of course. Lots of movies, lots of talking. That sort of thing." Snow nodded slowly, seemingly pleased to hear that her precious Emma had not been participating in "unladylike" activities for someone her age. Little did Snow know, that the activities were long over, and it was the aftermath that had taken place this weekend.

Emma's hand subconsciously reached for the pacifier in her pocket, cradling it between her fingers gently. "Why do you look so sad, Emma?" She hadn't realized she was close to tears again until her mother's voice had broken her out of her thoughts. She shook her head, claiming she was just tired from all the activity of the weekend, and she wasn't really lying either. "It's just been a long few days, I'll be fine after some proper sleep and a good shower." Emma was good at faking it with her mother and father, she had to be. Especially now.

* * *

Emma got the text early Monday morning, it had her blood running cold and her heart skipping several beats. **_"Leaving in 30 minutes, come say goodbye?" ~Regina._** Emma wasn't sure what to do. Did she go, and risk seeing the baby and begging Regina to stay? Or did she miss her last chance to see her family for possibly a year or two? Her mind was made up within a minute, she was pulling on her sneakers and her hoodie, ready to leave the house.

"Emma, just where do you think you're going?" She groaned quietly, turning towards the kitchen as she was already standing at the front door. "I have something important I need to do, I'll be back in like forty-five minutes." Her mother shook her head, and Emma knew she was in for a fight. "We agreed, you stay home on Monday's when there are long weekends. No exceptions." Yeah, Emma thought. Except this is the only exception worth breaking this rule for. She had to get out of the house somehow.

Sighing frustratedly, Emma nodded, "Yeah I know, but this is major important. It won't even take an hour! Please?" Snow shook her head again, ready to fight Emma on this. Emma knew though, that she was running out of time and so she gave up and told her secret. "Look, I had a baby this weekend! Mine and Regina's baby to be exact! I have been pregnant, for the last nine months, the baby was born on Friday, I was discharged yesterday. Regina is going to take the baby and leave town for a while, just long enough for me to finish school and grow up some. They're leaving in twenty minutes, mom I have to say goodbye!"

Emma wasn't sure what did it, the fact that she said she had, had a baby just a few days ago, or that it was she and Regina's magical "True Love" baby, or that the sonogram had just fallen out of her pocket. Snow now knew, and Emma had fifteen minutes to get to the mansion. She sprinted out of the house, not even waiting for her mother's answer. Tearing through town quickly, even though she was practically crying in pain again by the time she doubled over in Regina's driveway to catch her breath.

"You came," Emma looked up to see Regina packing the rest of the essential things into the trunk of her Mercedes. She nodded slowly, cautiously moving closer to Regina but not daring to glance into the car through the back window where she would have a perfect view of her baby's face. "I just, had to say goodbye, no matter what." Regina nodded, knowing what it had cost Emma to be able to get out of the house to see them.

"So, she knows then?" Emma nodded again, face dawn down in fear of what awaited her when she got home. "Yeah, so you might want to get the hell out of town soon." Regina sighed, but nodded she knew Emma was right to worry. Dropping this kind of news on someone after the fact was huge. "You'll be okay, Em. I promise." Emma wanted to believe Regina, but after everything that had happened these past months she just couldn't anymore. "Yeah I guess, look can we make this quick? Most likely she's on her way here already."

Regina nodded, pulling Emma into a gentle hug, who began to whimper. She buried her face in Regina's shirt, taking in her scent slowly. She would miss this, so much... More than anything. Regina pulled back after a few moments, and kisses Emma soundly, trying to pour all her love into this one kiss, it would have to be enough to get both of them through these next long months. When they pulled apart, Emma looked down at her sneakers awkwardly, and Regina noticed prompting her to ask.

"Are you sure, you don't want even one look?" Emma began to shake her head violently, but the baby had other ideas. Shrill cries emanated from the backseat of Regina's car, and Emma cringed as Regina walked over and pulled the incredibly tiny newborn from the car seat. She bounced, and swayed, making little shushing noises trying to calm the infant. Eventually, Emma cleared her throat, to get Regina's attention and motioned for her to bring the baby closer.

"Are you sure, Em?" She nodded quickly, glancing out to the town nervously anticipating her mother's storming in on the scene. "Yeah, just... Just this once. To say goodbye." Regina understood completely, and carefully placed the baby in Emma's arms. At first, Emma went rigid standing completely still, but she warmed up after a moment and began to rock the baby. Regina, Emma thought had anticipated this moment, fore the baby was dressed in a neutral colored sleeper, they had agreed that no matter what Emma wouldn't know about the baby.

Not gender, not name, nothing. Emma had actually demanded it herself, she hadn't wanted to know anything, because she knew if she did, she would get attached. And that couldn't happen, they had to go, at least for now. Tears were clouding Emma's vision as she gazed down at her baby for the first, and last time. When she saw the child again, it would no longer be this small infant, but a toddler, who could most likely walk and talk.

She had resigned herself to the fact that she would miss this, but she knew it was necessary. She heard the click of a phone taking a picture, and looked up to see Regina with both her phone and Emma's. She smiled gratefully at her, even if Emma wouldn't admit it, this memory, this picture would be the only thing to get her through this lengthy separation. She leaned down, kissing the baby's forehead, inhaling the soft scent of the child. Then, she passed the baby back to Regina, and turned away enough to pull herself back together.

As Regina buckled the baby back in, Emma's mind began to swim with a thousand possibilities as to how she could go with them, or they could just stay! She knew though, that neither of these were options for them. Once the car door shut, Emma turned back to see a teary eyed Regina watching her, so she tried to smile. "I love you, you know." Regina gave a joyless laugh and nodded, "Yes dear, I'm aware. I love you too." Emma nodded awkwardly, obviously the proof of this was now sleeping in Regina's car. Still she felt like she had to say it.

"I should go, we were meant to be on the road already." Emma nodded, noticing that a full thirty minutes had gone by with them just standing around in Regina's driveway. "Of course, I need to start heading home. Hopefully I can head off my mother's anger." Regina scoffed, knowing there was no way around Snow White this time, she worried for Emma, but she knew deep down that neither Snow or David would ever hurt Emma. They shared another hug, and Regina gently brushed her lips across Emma's forehead.

Emma kissed her cheek, and pulled away, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. "It's only temporary, I'll... See you, both of you again soon." Regina nodded, as Emma walked away quickly. "I love you, Emma!" Regina called after the teens retreating form. "Love you too." Emma called back, as she broke into a run, she needed to get as far away as possible. She made it to the center of town, before Snow caught up to her, she was already near a break down, what was one more bad conversation?

"Emma, we need to have a serious talk." Emma nodded, even though she didn't really hear her mother. Snow took hold of Emma's wrist and began to drag her through town back towards their house. They only got halfway there, as Emma saw the glint of Regina's black Mercedes rush past them. She broke her mother's hold on her wrist, and turned to watch the car as it headed out of town. She was running again, she noticed, this couldn't be healthy for her, and yet she didn't care.

She stopped, just at the edge of town, a mile or so away from the town line. She had beat Regina there, considering she was driving so very carefully with the baby in the car. She was crying again, as she finally saw the car moving closer to the edge of town, Regina glanced over at her, offering her own watery smile. Emma managed one back, as the car slowly drove past her, she caught a glimpse of the sleeping baby in the backseat and began to sob, just as her mother came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Emma to hold her up.

Emma merely allowed it, but didn't react to Snow. She was too busy taking in her baby's face, taking in every feature every little nose quirk, every eyelid flutter. She was silently praying that their baby somehow remembered her, she couldn't imagine that her baby wouldn't know her. "Remember," Emma whispered, just barely managing to get the word out in a rasp, as the car was finally fading from her view._ "I'm your Mom."_

* * *

**_{A/N: Alright! That was the oneshot "I'm your Mom," now here's my disclaimer. I skipped most of the pregnancy mostly because I wanted to just glimpse that, but I wanted to get the aftermath mostly. What Regina and Emma were feeling, how they were handling everything. Also, this has the potential to become a series of oneshots in this particular universe. If you guys want it! I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Reviews are love, and love inspires me to continue writing! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}_**


End file.
